Clear the Area
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Kabuto has a meeting one night in an old, abandon house far from home, with someone very important to him, that should not be. ItaKabu


A/N: I thank my beloved Tanja for being my awesome Itachi, and inspiring me. I love you, Tanja! Ah, the shack... so many good memories...

Title: Clear the Area

_/No light...mercury morning...  
No need to stay as it's always nothing.  
But your eyes tell a whole other story...and I feel the weight of the world.  
Won't talk...Won't try...just move...  
It's too still in your sadness.  
Cry...give up...it's okay...  
You've just got to trust me. /_

Kabuto stood nervously in the old house. Well, really it was more of a shack. It was small, about twelve by twelve, with a single rundown fireplace with bricks missing, all windows broken or swollen shut, old wood buckling and creaking with every strong gust of wind. Looks like a storm was heading in...

He sighed, adjusting his glasses out of habit as he leaned against the window, catching his reflection in a piece of glass. Gods, did he really look so worried...? Of course, he had every right to be. After the whole fiasco with the damned four-tailed Kyuubi, and the fake Sasori... It was still hard to believe, that his old master had fallen to his grandmother, and Sakura-chan. What an _insult. _He clucked his tongue, shifting his weight to the other leg, crossing his arms. At the flash of darkness he caught in the broken glass, he turned swiftly, coming face to face with two burning crimson eyes—thought not the ones he had been seeing these past three years. He swallowed hard.

"..No hello? It's been a while... I thought you might have something to say..." The smooth, tired voice spoke. Kabuto uncrossed his arms, opening his mouth, but it closed with a click of his teeth. The other frowned. "You're nervous...? Is this because of Sasori-san? You're right, Akatsuki knows. You're a traitor." At this, the medic tensed, a very slight dilation of his eyes. "Please... don't look at me like that. I don't care about Akatsuki... I never have. All I care about is..."

"Measuring." An easy breath, and a smile. Though it was not his usual fake grin. More of a sad, but accepting smile. "It's been years... but you haven't changed at all, Itachi."

"You either." Itachi said, opening his cloak. It had begun to sprinkle outside, and his black hair was damp with it. The scent of summer rain had been brought in with him, it seemed, and it perpetrated the small, open house. Kabuto tilted is head a little as Itachi moved towards him. "You're still taller than I am."

"I'm sorry Uchiha genes are defective. But then, Sasuke-kun's almost taller than I am now..."

"Let's not talk about him." The raven-haired one said, frowning again as he stood not far from his silver-haired companion.

"Mm... you're right." Another smile.

"...You chose him." Itachi accused, and Kabuto's smile fell. His expression was almost painful, and his dark eyes fell to the warped, wooden floor.

"It's not... What was I supposed to do? Sasori-sama would have killed me when he was finished with me, or if he knew that Orochimaru-sama knew about the jutsu. I'm not so selfish as to shove myself under your wing. You don't need that burden, you have your own problems." Kabuto said, slipping off his glasses and setting them on the ruined mantle near them.

"You are not... a burden. You're the last person left alive who doesn't hate me, fear me, or want to kill me."

"Still... you don't need me. For now, Orochimaru-sama is my safest bet. And I can keep an eye on the brother of yours." Kabuto countered.

"Didn't we agree not to talk about him...?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry. What did you want to talk about then, Itachi? I was shocked when I got your message. I'm a traitor to Akatsuki, and the right-hand of a man who tried to take your body. I thought you wanted to kill me for betraying you." Kabuto unconsciously bit the inside of his cheek. Itachi shook his head, letting his cloak fall to the splintered wooden floor. The rain was falling harder now, a few drops of it blowing into the window to catch Kabuto's shirt, making small dots of wetness. The air was becoming humid.

"You never betrayed me." Long fingers ghosted the sash at Kabuto's side, and it came lose, fluttering to the ground as Kabuto pressed his back against the wall, Itachi mere inches from him.

"Ah... so then, you missed me." He surmised, and Itachi gave a rare, slight smile.

"You did what you had to do... you stayed alive. I appreciate that."

"All I had to do was live? You're an easy person to please, Itachi..." His voice was quiet. Kabuto reached up, lifting Itachi's headband and slipping it off, watching as his bangs fell back into place. Placed the headband by his glasses on the mantle, and their lips met. They kissed slowly, lips lingering, teeth nibbling. Kabuto's arms went about Itachi's neck, and the younger ninja held the taller one's hips as their bodies met. Even Itachi's clothing was damp from the rain, and the scent of wet earth was all around them. The medic grasped the other's shoulders hard, and Itachi responded by pressing hard against his body, pinning him between the wall and the younger one's body.

They were not young boys anymore. Hell, they weren't even teens anymore. They were adults now. Grown men, that were grasping, groping, and kissing like passionate, hormone driven teenagers. But it had been a long time without seeing one another, and tension had grown. It wasn't like life expectancy was terribly high for ninja.

The rain was pouring now, just outside. It was so loud that it nearly drowned out their moans and heavy breathing. One hand remained clasped as they lowered to Itachi's spread-out cloak. Kabuto's back hit the fabric, clothing all shed before they even lay down, and Itachi's heated body was over his in a moment, resuming their breath-stealing kiss. Kabuto gasped as he felt the fingers of Itachi's hand that was not clasped with his probing at his entrance. He shook his head, nails biting into the pale skin of his friend's shoulder.

"No, don't waste time. Do it..." He nearly demanded, nibbling on the raven-haired man's earlobe. Itachi nuzzled his neck.

"Something to ease..."

"It's wet enough in here, isn't it?" Kabuto breathed, nuzzling his neck, his hot breath still enough to cool the sweat there, and Itachi shuddered. "I want you _now._.."

"No, it won't be comfortable. Is this what he's taught you...?" he asked, and Kabuto stiffened. Reaching for his bag indignantly, letting go of Itachi's hand to do so, he pulled it close and jerked it open. He slammed the small glass bottle into Itachi's waiting palm, and the younger one smirked. He snapped the cap, pouring the oil-slick substance onto his fingers and then applying it to his aching length liberally while Kabuto waited impatiently. He moved forward again, snatching up the medic's hand again with his left one, and his friend held it tightly.

He closed his eyes in a slight grimace as the younger, and by _no means _smaller man entered him, biting his lower lip. Itachi groaned, and continued to press slowly until he was all the way inside, and both of them were gasping for wet air. "Nnngh..._yes..._" Kabuto breathed, a single, silver tear slipping from the corner of his dark eyes, as he opened them. Itachi's crimson, pinwheel eyes were half-open and glistening. Oh, he wished he could just disappear into them. His raven bangs were damp, and clinging to the sides of his face, a few strands stuck to his lip. He leaned down, catching the salty drop with his tongue and tracing it back to his dark lashes. Kabuto turned his head to kiss him, and their hands clenched tighter.

The kiss broke as Itachi pulled back, and Kabuto gave a low whine, and then a short cry when he thrust back in, his body sliding half an inch on the cloak under him. Clutched Itachi's back again, back arching and head turning. The raven-haired one's mouth found the crook of his neck, tongue running over the soft skin before he began to suck at it, tasting salt and sweat, as he began to move steadily.

Each thrust was hard and deep, evicting unbound cries from the medic's throat. After all, who was going to hear them, all the way out here? It was liberating, enlightening, and all together free for them here. On the floor of this run down abandon place, they could be together without titles, power, masters, and loyalties. Itachi's teeth sunk into Kabuto's soft shoulder, and Kabuto's nails scratched the younger one's own shoulders, leaving stark lines that bubbled with beads of blood. Each thrust was moving the medic's body now, and he rocked into them, arching. The hand that was on his hip suddenly moved, stroking his neglected arousal instead.

"Aah..._Itachi_...!" Kabuto groaned, hands sliding down along his friend's sweat-slick back, feeling every finely toned muscle shift underneath his palms with each powerful thrust. "_Gods, _yes!"

"Ngh..._Kabuto..._Ah, I've missed...!" The other breathed, breath falling over the silver-haired one's ear, as he'd turned his head again, eyes closed.

"Mng..._missed you..._!" Kabuto finished for him, agreeing. The sound of the rain, of their desperate gasps, their bodies meeting, and his own frantic pulse filled his ears. It was deafening, and refreshing. Biting his lower lip, Kabuto felt his climax building with Itachi's skilled, calloused fingers on his aching length, and his presice length inside of him, striking his prostate perfectly with roughly every other thrust. He gave in at last, crying out as he came. Itachi was quick to follow, his own passionate voice a rare treat.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Not an hour later Kabuto opened his dark eyes. He'd realized that he was alone even before he had, his hand spread out and touching the wooden floor. He was laying on the cloak still, with half of it tossed over his naked form. At first he believed that he had been left, but when he pushed up to his elbows he saw Itachi's pile of clothing still on the floor. He frowned, glancing to the window. It was still pouring... He pulled the hair tie from his hair, since it was wildly astray.

Standing, he held the stained cloak loosely at his shoulders. Walking to the door, he opened it slowly. Ah, there he was...

Itachi stood under the rain, hands at his side and face tilted upwards, eyes closed. His hair was down, clinging in rivulets to his too-pale skin. He sensed the medic's presence, and he slowly—ever so slowly, turned his head, face still uplifted as he opened his eyes, blinking in the downfall.

"Idiot!" Kabuto chided, dropping the cloak to come out after him, grabbing his arm. "Good gods, Itachi, you're freezing out here!" Pulled the shorter one against his body, letting it feel his own warmth. Itachi's forehead was cold on his shoulder, slowly nuzzling to his neck. The scent of earth was all around them again, and Kabuto breathed it in deep, as he held Itachi's shoulders. He only got like this when... He nuzzled into the wet, raven hair. Tonight, it was a full moon, wasn't it? Even though the clouds made it impossible to find, here he was out starring at it... "Is it... Fuga—?"

"_Shh._" Itachi nearly hissed, and his arms were about Kabuto's waist, holding tightly. Kabuto shivered, and he nuzzled again.

"Please... come inside. You'll freeze out here... me too." He added. This time, Itachi nodded. He led the younger man inside, lifting the cast-aside cloak. They sat against a dusty wall, close together, with the cloak about both of their shoulders. Heads together, eyes closed, the shivered together. There was still a few hours until morning, and they two of them would be forced to part ways again... They would spend it quietly, like this.

_/Knock, knock...are you alone?  
No one's out here and I was not followed.  
Love, love...you're already home. /__-Clear the Area, Imogen Heap_


End file.
